Category talk:Artist Permission
Blanket Category I want to raise a point of discussion here - this combined category doesn't allow anyone to search based on blanket permission only. Feedback from Trumpet and Gradiant, that I agree with, is that it's useful for stepartists and intuitive in general to see a category with only blanket permissions. I understand that blanket/limited isn't well defined; however, I have some quick ideas for a definition (also based on devonin's feedback). So given the tradeoff for usability, I strongly believe we're losing a valuable category by removing the blanket one at the very least. I propose we keep the Blanket Artist Permission category as a subcategory under Artist Permission, and move artists into it if they're without a doubt a blanket permission. Any other artist permissions can be kept under the broader Artist Permission category (this one). This way, we don't have the very confusing Limited category floating around, but we still keep the useful Blanket grouping. Llyair (talk) 17:18, July 17, 2016 (UTC) The current setup (multiple categories) doesn't allow to see all artist permissions in one go. That's my main problem atm. You need to visit two different pages to see all permissions we have, it's really not user-friendly. And there is no way to create category groupings (or category intersections) - I believe that's a Semantic MediaWiki feature and isn't supported anymore since last year on all wikias. However, if someone's interested in seeing limited vs blanket clearly, you can visit the v8 thread; everything in pink means there's some condition attached, if there's no pink text, it's blanket. For stepartists, it's just easier to search there, you can see all conditions for all permissions. Btw, making the distinction between conditional and post-notification on that thread is a good idea, so I will use orange text if we need to contact the artist. Noname219 (talk) 22:22, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I see, we have two different focuses for usability: # Allowing people to see all artist permissions in one go. # Allowing people to see all blanket permissions only in one go. You're right, looks like these two aren't simultaneously doable, and that it's a Semantic MediaWiki feature. For reference, I also checked what the community consensus for categorizations are. Being able to see all permissions is the logic "categories as a tool for browsing," whereas sub-categorizing blanket is the logic "categories as a means for classifying articles" since it's more specific. Both category uses are valid, just we can't do both (unless we double-add articles to a lot of places... which is bleh). Reference: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Category_intersection What we need is the MediaWiki software to support "categories as a database" logic haha. But foregoing that, shouldn't we still try to migrate users to the wiki instead of the v8 thread? (Correct me if I'm wrong, and it's not that I don't highly, highly appreciate your thread!) :) Another possible idea I was thinking about is having a giant table of all artists, and marking blanket/limited/notifications? This can fulfill #1 (see all artists) and #2 (sort by permission type). For example: Llyair (talk) 04:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) "shouldn't we still try to migrate users to the wiki instead of the v8 thread?" That was the idea at first. I just don't want to rush people to use the wiki as long as the v8 thread is kept updated (I know in advance that people would complain if we move completely to the wiki to handle permissions). The table thing could be a solution. Problem we have is the number of permissions (we're getting close to a thousand), so the page would be quite massive. Another thing is that we would have to keep 3 places updated at all time. I want to avoid introducing too many systems for the same purpose, so I'm thinking a better color system in the v8 thread could be a better solution. Oh yeah, and we could use add multiple categories (example : Artist Permission + Blanket Artist Permission + Notification), but that would be an absolute overkill. :) Noname219 (talk) 21:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Separate Permissions from Notifications You mentioned yesterday that some artists would like to be notified after their songs are used. I'd like to suggest creating a separate category, maybe something like Post-Notification Request category, in addition to the Artist Permission category. Currently I understand that post-notification requests from artists are a flag for us to put them under Limited Artist Permission. However, I think that music permissions and notification requests are two separate issues. If an artist doesn't limit what songs FFR can use, then they should be categorized as blanket. If they also requested a notification, then they should also be added to the notification request category. Llyair (talk) 17:28, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Like I said above, I believe that's a good idea to make a distinction on the v8 Thread. And you're right that music permissions and notification requests are totally different things. It's definitely something to be mentioned on their wiki pages somewhere, but it wouldn't serve us well having a separate category for that. Noname219 (talk) 22:22, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Cool! I'm glad to help improve the list =D Even if you can't get to it (since I know sorting permissions is a ton of work), it's good to be on the same page thoughts-wise! And I think usefulness of having separate notification category depends on category logic, mentioned in my other post but "categories as classification" should benefit from indexing all artists with notification requests. But the benefit for now is pretty marginal and it's easy enough to add in much later if we change our minds, so I don't mind dropping this idea for now! Llyair (talk) 05:06, July 18, 2016 (UTC)